


I’ll Be There When You Come Around

by narcissistickannibal



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistickannibal/pseuds/narcissistickannibal
Summary: “TK, please just stop! This isn’t how I wanted you to find out!”“How did you want me to find out!? Y-You sat in there with him laughing, laughing about the fact that you’re sick! Did you want to tell me in the middle of a burning building?”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	I’ll Be There When You Come Around

_I know we’re not alright_

_It's always dark as just before the light_

_I know your silence is a deadly sound  
  
_

“TK!” 

“I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN THE DOOR!” 

“I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AND I WANNA TALK TO YOU!” Carlos shouted, banging repeatedly on the motel door. He didn’t care if he woke the whole motel up, he needed to see him and find out he was alright. 

It came out, out of nowhere about Captain Strand’s cancer as they were fixing to get off work. One moment everything was fine, almost everyone was planning to go out to get breakfast. Judd bailed on them and was going straight to bed after a long night with his beautiful wife. TK had already agreed to come with him back to his place to get an extra special something after breakfast. Michelle and he were speaking out by the truck, he couldn't even remember what and then Owen’s voice raised higher for TK. They barely had a chance to get close before TK raced past them with Owen right on his heels.

 _“TK, please just stop! This isn’t how I wanted you to find out!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“How did you want me to find out!? Y-You sat in there with him laughing, laughing about the fact that you’re sick! Did you want to tell me in the middle of a burning building?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“It wasn’t what it sounded like, please just, just come home with me and we can talk.”  
_

_“Y-You, and you think that I need help. You’re the one that should be seeing a therapist! What is so funny about you dead!?”_

TK stormed out soon after he was done yelling at his father, but before Carlos could follow him out they watched Owen break into a coughing fit. It was only about a minute before Owen regained the ability to speak that he wanted to get back up to go to his son. Michelle urged him to give TK a couple of minutes to breathe, but Carlos reassured him he’d go outside to check on him. He was halfway to the parking lot before the sound of an engine roared to life, making him quicken his pace to go find him. He wasn’t fast enough, TK was coming full force in his father’s truck and Carlos barely managed to step back out of the way of getting ran over. It would be almost a whole day before they eventually heard anything. TK had shut his phone off before they could get a signal, there was no activity with his credit card, and he’d abandoned his father’s truck. It wouldn’t be until late in the night when he eventually got an alert that TK’s phone had turned back on. Michelle had somehow managed to get Owen to not go see his son, she herself worried that TK might react negatively.  
  
“TK! Come on, please! I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to. I just want to talk! Your dad, he’s really worried about you. I don't think he meant for you to find out like that and I'm sure he's just as scared as you are." Carlos pushed, knocking once again over the door with defeat.

Over a million thoughts ran through his head at what TK could possibly be going through right now. He laid his forehead against the door, ready to bust it down if he had to before it suddenly flung open. 

Carlos barely opened his mouth to ask if he was alright before a trembling body attached to him. Looking up into the motel room he noticed the tiny white capsules that littered the floor, but panic ceased when TK spoke.

"I-I couldn't do it to him, not again." TK hesitantly breathed out, almost scared to utter another word before the silence replaced with his sorrowful cries. “W-What did I do?! I left him standing there!” He screamed between sobs.

"I got you, Tiger. I got you" Carlos shuddered, holding him impossibly even tighter.  
  


_It's never easy when you're breaking down_

_But I'll be there when you come around_

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it this far I didn’t know what to write about when I started this drabble, mainly because I barely even know these characters so this could most likely be considered entirely OOC. This is for my best fren, so I hope he likes it! Thanks for reading and I apologize for all my typos and such.


End file.
